darkangelfandomcom-20200223-history
Jensen Ackles
Jensen Ross Ackles is an American actor. In ''Dark Angel'', he portrayed the character Ben in the season 1 episode Pollo Loco and his identical twin brother Alec in most of the episodes of season 2. Biography Jensen Ackles was born in Dallas, Texas, to Roger Alan Ackles and Donna Joan Ackles (née Shaffer). After modeling as a young child, he began to concentrate on a acting career in 1996 upon his graduation from Lloyd V. Berkner High School in Richardson, Texas. In 1997, he received a role on the NBC soap opera "Days of Our Lives" (1965) as Eric Brady, for which he won a 1998 Soap Opera Digest Award for Best Male Newcomer. After leaving "Days of Our Lives" (1965) in 2000, Ackles went to Vancouver, joining the cast of the James Cameron television series "Dark Angel" (2000). He first made a guest appearance on the show in 2001 as Max Guevara's disturbed brother Ben in the season 1 episode Pollo Loco. After Ben died, Ackles returned to the series as a main cast member in season 2 as Ben's identical twin, Alec McDowell, who eventually teamed up with Max. He stayed until the show's demise in 2002. Ackles was offered the role of Alec because the producers were impressed with his performance as Ben, though the role was not written specifically for him and would have gone to another actor if Ackles had been unavailable or uninterested, in which case Alec would not have been Ben's twin. In 2003, he made several guest appearances as C.J. on the hit WB Network show, "Dawson's Creek" (1998). In 2004, Ackles returned to Vancouver and became a regular on the popular WB Network series "Smallville" (2001), which revolves around the life of the teen aged Clark Kent/Superman. His character, Jason Teague, was an assistant coach for the high school football team and a love interest of Clark Kent's ex-girlfriend, Lana Lang, played by Kristin Kreuk. Ackles returned to television in 2005 in the new WB horror series "Supernatural" in the role of Dean Winchester, who teams with his brother Sam (Jared Padalecki) to road-trip across the country investigating the paranormal. "Supernatural" has become extremely successful in multiple countries and not just the United States. Upt to 2018, 13 seasons have been aired, season 14 is announced and will premiere on October 11, 2018. Appearances Season 1 * 1x18 Pollo Loco Season 2 * 2x01 Designate This * 2x02 Bag 'Em * 2x03 Proof of Purchase * 2x06 Two * 2x07 Some Assembly Required * 2x08 Gill Girl * 2x09 Medium is the Message * 2x10 Brainiac * 2x11 The Berrisford Agenda * 2x12 Borrowed Time * 2x13 Harbor Lights * 2x14 Love in Vein * 2x15 Fuhgeddaboudit * 2x16 Exposure * 2x17 Hello, Goodbye * 2x18 Dawg Day Afternoon * 2x19 She Ain't Heavy * 2x20 Love Among the Runes * 2x21 Freak Nation Gallery → see also Jensen Ackles/Gallery DA_JAFeaturettes_023.jpg DA_JAFeaturettes_040.jpg SJA0001.jpg External links * Jensen Ackles at the Internet Movie Database * Jensen Ackles at Wikipedia * Jensen Ackles at Wikia's Days Of Our Lives Wiki * Jensen Ackles at Wikia's Smallville Wiki * Jensen Ackles at Wikia's Supernatural Wiki Category:Actors